


Admission of Guilt

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-3.13 "Proving Ground" encounter between Malcolm and Trip. (02/02/2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission of Guilt

Over the hum of the shower, Malcolm heard the door to his quarters open and close. He knew it could only be one person, so he wasn't surprised when the shower door opened a minute later. He didn't even bother to turn and look, or stop what he was doing.

"This a bad time?" an amused voice murmured in his ear, his visitor closing up behind him. Malcolm could easily picture the knowing smirk that accompanied the question.

A hand reached around and replaced Malcolm's own, without breaking the rhythm. Another hand ran up through his wet hair, over the back of scalp, massaging gently behind his ears. Malcolm leaned backwards, his body tired and pliant.

"You had a busy couple of days, huh? All the repairs, all that caffeine, keeping a close watch on your Andorian friend..." The voice trailed off and Malcolm growled as he felt teeth nipping at his ear.

"You were fantasizing about her." Trip's voice was low, right in his ear. His tone wasn't accusatory, but he wasn't asking a question either.

Malcolm twitched and cursed himself for the tiny admission of guilt. The hand in his hair gripped his head harder, holding him motionless, while Trip licked at his collarbone. Malcolm's heart began to race in anticipation.

"It's all right. You can look, as long as you don't touch." Trip's other hand tightened and slowed down simultaneously. "What were you thinking?" His hands had rendered Malcolm speechless, so Trip spoke for him. "Was it here, in the shower? Did you take her up against the wall?"

A tongue reached out and traced the outline of Malcolm's ear, before teeth bit down on it, roughly. Meanwhile Trip's other hand drifted from Malcolm's head down, over his hip, and massaged his ass.

"No? Ah, I bet I know." Malcolm moaned as the hand behind him moved in synch with the one in front, both gaining speed. "In the armory." His body shifted, once again giving him up. A low chuckle registered the other man's glee at his correct guess.

"So, on your desk then?" Trip hypothesized. "Or maybe somewhere else..." The hand on Malcolm's backside left abruptly and then slapped him, just hard enough to sting. Malcolm grunted, hips jerking forward. He was so close, and he was sure Trip knew it. "Bent over the torpedo housing, that's a favorite of yours, isn't it? Did you picture that shapely blue ass—" Trip smacked him again, his cheek against Malcolm's ear. "Glowing at you as you fucked her?"

Malcolm yelled, his whole body convulsing. One arm flew blindly against the wall to steady himself. Trip's hand kept moving until Malcolm groaned, through gritted teeth, shuddering away from the touch.

Trip rinsed Malcolm, himself and the shower stall before shutting off the water and handing Malcolm a towel. Malcolm watched appreciatively as Trip dried himself carelessly and tossed the towel aside. He followed as Trip walked out into Malcolm's quarters and sat down on the bed, completely naked.

Trip looked up at him, a speculative look in his blue eyes. "You never trusted her, did you?"

Malcolm finished toweling his hair and shook his head slowly. Even with everything he had in common with the Andorian lieutenant, she still was an outsider. Malcolm didn't trust outsiders.

Trip smirked. "Well, I suppose I should offer to take back all the cracks I've made about your paranoia, since you probably saved our asses this time."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows and Trip leaned back on his arms, his legs spread slightly. His hips edged a bit closer to the edge of the bed. Malcolm shivered at the provocative sight.

"Of course, I'm still a little hurt over that shower fantasy. But I can think of a way you could make it up to me."

It was Malcolm's turn to grin, before he went to his knees.


End file.
